


Lineage

by KarasDad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a sensitive side, Dreamwalking, Expectations to carry on family name, F/M, M/M, Mysticism, Native American Character, Or is there a hidden agenda?, Original Character(s), Peter can be nice sometimes?, Revelations, Set after Season 2, Slow build Sterek, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasDad/pseuds/KarasDad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has an idea to revisit an old Hale family tradition in order to bring the pack together. The pressure of the future and what Derek can do to ensure that the Hale bloodline and pack remains strong means that he agrees. What is revealed though is a shock to him and the human boy that has managed to find a place in the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fic - I hope you like it.

Derek was aware that Peter was staring at him as soon as he entered the room. The burnt out shell that had been the old Hale House kitchen had slowly been transformed into a liveable space, as plaster repairs and painting had restored the walls ready for the kitchen carcasses to be refitted into position. A makeshift counter had been set up along one of the walls, to allow the pack somewhere to prepare food other than the meat that made up the majority of the barbequed feasts that were the standard.

Peter sat in one of the chairs that had been moved into the room, a book open sat comfortably on his knee as if to indicate that his reading had been disturbed by Derek coming into the room. Derek raised his eyebrows at his uncle as if to say “Yes?”

The last few months had been hard on the pack, since Peter’s resurrection. The mystery over what had happened to Gerrard, the subsequent fall-out from the Argents and the encroachment of the Alpha pack into Beacon Hills territory had pushed pack loyalty to breaking point. Only the fact that the Alpha pack had been driven back meant that there had been an opportunity to repair the Hale House and insure that Beacon Hills could still be their home. 

Peter cleared his throat “It wasn’t really anything” he said, a slight smirk forming on his lips. Derek hated it when he didn’t just say what he meant. Usually he tried to ignore him when he was being like this, but as Peter was the only family he had left, and unfortunately he still wanted to hear his opinion on things.

“What were you thinking?” Derek huffed out, as he made his way to the fridge that was pushed against the furthest wall.

“I was thinking that seeing how things were relatively quiet for once….” Peter paused. Derek was sure that this was purely for dramatic effect “…that maybe we should have a discussion about the future?”

Derek’s mind spun a bit thinking what Peter was getting at, but refrained from allowing his expression to change instead choosing to play along. “Now is fine with me” he said as he pulled up chair next to his uncle, taking a drink from the bottle of water that he had retrieved from the fridge.

Peter carefully shut his book and faced his nephew. “Well as far as I can see there are two problems facing the pack going forward. The first, and maybe most pressing is pack bonding”

Derek scowled at this and started to voice an objection but Peter cut him off. “Fighting for our lives against hunters or another pack isn’t going to bond the pack together longer term. The family you were born into didn’t just happen” Derek blinked, his thoughts of how putting his betas through combat drills as an argument falling flat before he even said it. As if reading his mind Peter added “and you need to think of the pack more than just the betas under your command. Our family, and most successful packs are a mix of wolves and humans.”

Derek’s mind immediately began to think of humans that he and his pack had dealings with. He remained silent allowing his uncle to continue.

“They play a vital role not only being able to deal with things that we would normally have issue with” Derek knew exactly what his uncle was referencing as he twirled his fingers around as he said the last sentence “but they also act as cover – especially when pack growth is down to the bite over procreation!”

Derek frowned at the last part but his uncle pretended he hadn’t noticed and continued. “Which brings me to the second part…” Peter paused yet again for dramatic effect. “The Hale line shouldn’t end with us Derek. One or both of us should think about taking a mate”

Derek got up and walked over to the window, looking out to the treeline that surrounded the house. What his uncle had verbalised wasn’t something that he hadn’t thought of before but the knot in his stomach was heavy as realisation of yet another responsibility of being the alpha hit him. He slightly flinched as Peter’s hand touched his shoulder, so lost in thought that he’d been unaware that his uncle had even stood up and followed him across the room. He didn’t make a move to remove the hand though, instead letting his shoulders slump a bit. His wolf inside snarled at his lack of dominance but he couldn’t maintain the alpha persona in that second. Instead he wanted his uncle’s help and understanding. “That may not be that easy for me” he said in a small voice.

Peter nodded slightly and squeezed his hand as a mark of reassurance. He’d known Derek his whole life, had seen him grow up and knew what his true personality was. He hadn’t been born with a destiny of being an Alpha and if the tragedy of the fire hadn’t happened then he would’ve lived out his life being a beta. Without the responsibilities. Allowed to love when and whom it was comfortable to love. 

Peter cleared his throat and backed off, returning to his chair. “I only want to help Derek” his voice without a hint of the usual playful nuance that it had when there could be a hidden meaning there. “We are family and we agreed to put what happened in the past behind us”

Derek nodded. They had agreed that, and if Peter was genuine in wanting to help then he would accept that help gratefully. “What did you have in mind?”

Peter smiled. “Do you remember John Bearclaw?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise something will happen soon in this story - just thought I would put the next chapter while it was done.

Stiles just wanted something to happen. When had he become such an adrenaline junkie? Maybe it was the ADHD but after having had a whirlwind past six months with werewolves, hunters, kanimas and Alpha pack all trying their best to kill him or his friends, now that things were peaceful, he felt kinda flat. He trudged up the stairs in his house, his bag slung over his shoulder heavy with his dirty lacrosse uniform. Practice had been the usual mix of standing around waiting for the ball to be passed to him and the coach barking orders. At least he wasn’t Greenberg – the coach had been particularly critical of his performance on the field, so much so that he had still been shouting at him when Stiles had left the changing room.

He flumped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to what his friends might be doing now. He’d only just seen Scott and he knew that he was going to meet his mum as she finished her shift at the hospital. Things had been tense between them since she had found out that her son was a werewolf but slowly they were getting back to a place where there was an understanding. By Scott slowly sharing parts of his life Mrs McCall she had come to appreciate why Scott hadn’t told her straightway in some misguided sense of ‘ignorance is bliss’. However she had made it clear that she was his mother and that he should’ve told her when he was bitten or shot. Scott was glad that he had his mum back on his side.

Stiles then started thinking about what Derek might be doing. Once upon a time Lydia Martin would’ve been at the forefront of his mind, but since the whole ‘Her love for Jackson is what saved him’ to the ‘Jackson leaving town to a) stop him having to explain he wasn’t dead anymore and b) he wanted to explore his werewolf abilities out of the influence of Derek mope’ that she was experiencing, Stiles really had moved on. He would always love Lydia, but as a friend. There was only so many times she could cry on his shoulder before any lustful thoughts about her had vanished. Lustful thoughts about Derek however continued unchecked. It was already wildly unfair that he looked like a greek god, but what really stuck in his throat was the longer he knew him the more he liked him. Yes like liked. Stiles had totally got over any doubts that he found dudes attractive – maybe one dude in particular. But he still thought to himself that until he actually did anything with anyone he wasn’t 100%.

That didn’t stop the fact that now the only person that he thought about now while he masturbated was a certain sourwolf. What had his life come to? Maybe his type was ‘Unobtainable’? If so, his virginity would probably remain intact until he died. Which by the very nature of the fact that his group of friends were almost all made up of supernatural creatures that more often than not were fighting something that wanted them dead meant that his lifespan probably wouldn’t be the longest anyway.

God that thought is depressing he thought to himself. His Dad, the Sheriff, was on another late shift so he would be in the house by himself for many hours more. His mind once again wandered back to thinking about Derek. The last time he’d seen him was when there had been a training session at the old Hale House. Derek had been wearing a tight fitting vest that although Stiles thought on anyone else would’ve looked gross when had become wet with sweat due to the exertion, on him it was totally hot. A sudden text message bleeping on his cell stopped Stiles from taking this thought any further as he rifled through his coat pockets to find it. His heartbeat sped up as he saw it was from the object of his affection.

DEREK : WE ARE HAVING A PACK MEETING AT THE HOUSE ON FRIDAY NIGHT. ATTENDANCE IS EXPECTED. IT COULD LAST A WHILE LONGER THAN USUAL SO MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE A COVER STORY IN PLACE.

Stiles stared at the text. It was obvious that Derek had sent the same one to everyone in the pack. His interest was definitely peaked. Why was it going to last longer than usual? Instinctively he text back.

STILES : HEY SOURWOLF, WHY IS GOING TO LAST LONGER?

He drummed his fingers on the desk as the message was sent. It was only Tuesday today and if he had to wait another 3 days before finding out what was happening that it would drive him nuts. His phone beeped again and Stiles smiled as he opened up the message.

DEREK : WE ARE GOING TO BE DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT AS A PACK BONDING EXERCISE. WEAR SOMETHING THAT YOU DON’T MIND GETTING DIRTY.

Stiles mind whirled with what it could be? Paintballing? Go-Karting? Derek had probably said that because of the last time they had been running through the woods, which seemed to be a giant game of hide and seek, Stiles had been pissed that his new pair of trainers had been ruined after he stepped in a particulary deceptive puddle. Derek had muttered something about why was he wearing new clothes to come out in the woods, and Stiles had stopped himself telling the truth that he always tried to look nice when he knew he would see Derek so one day he might notice him and instead had said that he didn’t realise that they would be doing this when he had come for the pack meeting. He smiled that Derek had thought to give him the heads up about the clothes but he would still probably make an effort as it was another time that he would get to spend time with the Hale Hottie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters too short? Should I combine them going forward?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this next part - Christmas and all that. I'm trying to crack on with this as much as possible (well as much as a 10 month old will allow) - but unfortunately this chapter is more set up...I promise I'll get to something actually happening soon lol

Scott huffed out as Stiles turned off the engine of his jeep. They both knew that it was unlikely that Lydia would just be waiting outside her house at the pre-arranged time, as discussed earlier in the school canteen. Which had been an instruction from Derek, as he had a feeling that of all the people that he had sent the text to, Lydia would be the one that would ignore it. “She’s pack now, whether she likes it or not” he had explained to Scott.

“She’s still creeped out by Peter” Scott offered as a reason as to why she would bail.

“Even more of a reason on why she should attend – what I’m hoping to do will make the pack bonds stronger and hopefully allow us to get over what’s happened in the past”

Scott knew that it was pointless to ask Derek for any further information, as he was normally cryptic and whatever he had planned was even more on the down low. However it seemed like a good idea, or the intention did. A few months ago Scott would’ve resisted strongly any stronger bonds with Derek but after what had happened with the alpha pack, the rescue of Boyd and Erica, and the fact that Derek had been there as a friend while he had to deal with the fall out from Gerard’s eventual capture with Alison, he now knew that his place was as part of Derek’s pack.

“Are you going in to get her?” Scott turned to Stiles raising his eyebrows.

Stiles pulled a face and then replied with a smirk “I think this may be a two man job!”

Scott unclipped his seatbelt as Stiles got out of the Jeep. They both trudged up to the front door just as Lydia opened it.

“Hi Boys” she said brightly “Didn’t you get my text?”

“No….” Scott started

“Oh, well. You’ve had a wasted journey then, as I’m not going” She flipped her hair and turned to walk back inside leaving the door open. Both Stiles and Scott knew that if she had truly meant it that her tone would’ve been different and she probably would’ve slammed the door to punctuate her point. As it was this was all part of a “Beg to make me go” ploy that both boys knew would be resolved quicker if they just played her game out rather than call her on it.

As they followed her to her room, she was already sitting in front of her mirror applying pink lip gloss to her already perfectly made up face. A quirk of her eyebrows at them made her stop after giving herself a quick smile in the mirror before turning to address Stiles.

“Is that a new shirt Stiles?”

Once upon a time this level of recognition from Lydia, that a) she knew who he was and b) that she had actually committed items of his wardrobe to memory would’ve made his month but now he just felt a flush of embarrassment that maybe his efforts to look nice for a certain someone would be obvious.

“Erm…” he started getting a puzzled look from Scott who had probably picked up that Stiles’ heart rate had stepped up a notch. Scott however turned back to Lydia and sighed out “stop trying to change the subject Lydia”

Lydia’s face momentarily had a cross look on it before returning to it’s standard air of superiority. She was miffed that Scott was trying to move things along but could sympathise as he was probably up against a deadline imposed by Derek. That however wasn’t her concern as Derek was not her boss. Looking Scott directly in the eye she spoke in a low tone as if to enforce her point “Maybe I’m changing the subject as the one you want to discuss holds zero interest for me”.

Stiles audibly gulped as a determined Lydia wasn’t something to be taken lightly. However Scott had a trump card, one that Stiles had seen many, many times. Turning on the ‘kicked puppy eyes’ Scott pleaded back to her “Please!” in the sort of voice a 5 year old might use when it wanted some more candy.

Lydia stared for a couple more seconds before she turned back to the mirror and continued to unnecessarily apply lip gloss. “You’ve not even told me what this thing that we’re going to is”

“None of us know” Stiles interjected “but we’re all going so if you’re the only one not there then you’ll kick yourself if you miss something that turns out to be really cool”

Lydia snorted under her breath and they both knew that what Stiles deemed as cool and what Lydia deemed as cool were totally different things. However she knew that she would be angry if she was the only one that missed out on something worthwhile. She wasn’t going to roll over so easily though, so this time she turned to face Stiles, knowing that now was the opportunity to push her advantage.

“I’ll come on 2 conditions”  
Both Scott and Stiles looked at each other and mentally ‘high-fived’.

“One. If it turns out to be ‘uncool’ like we are just sitting around being lectured by Derek on something or we are watching the werewolves train then you have to drive me back home Stiles immediately. I have better things to do than sit around watching supernatural creatures beat each other black and blue.” Stiles looked around the room from the pile of fashion magazines sat on her bed to the closet that was literally bulging with designer clothes. Yeah Lydia would occupy herself with something highly meaningful he guessed. He turned to look at Scott who once more had the puppy eyes look about him. Lydia had noticed too as she addressed him, her voice for once having a kindness to it. “No offence Scott, but that’s not my idea of fun”

Stiles felt bad for Scott, for once he had finally decided to join Derek’s pack, other than Alison the training sessions he had with his alpha and the other betas was one of his favourite things to do. Lydia continued but this time her full attention was directed at Stiles.

“And two. After this is all done, you Stiles, will accompany me to the Mall where you will let me restyle you. No protests!” Stiles went to do exactly that as Scott laughed. “Those are my terms boys. Non negotiable. Stiles – seriously I cannot see you in one more shirt that doesn’t fit you properly. You’ve got a good body – you should show it off more. And as for your hair…since you’ve let it grow out, well…”

It was only when the three of them were halfway to the Hale house that the redness in Stiles cheeks calmed down after Lydia’s assessment of his looks.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be a slow build, for as much as I love it when Derek and Stiles finally do get together, I wanted there to be a reason why it would be so and a passage of time seemed to be the most logical way that these two could get to know one another....or some sort of supernatural process that would reveal their inner most desires!   
> I wont spoil anymore, but I chose both lol


End file.
